


Of Madness and Of Men

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: 57B20, Angst, Dream Smp, Exile, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt/Wilbur Bromance, TommyInnit-centric, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The shadows shift and morph under his eyes until they turn into something entirely different, and it makes Tommy’s breath catch in his throat even as a laugh forces it’s way past his lips—Because of course.Or the one where Tommy starts seeing ghosts during his exile and thinks he’s going insane.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196
Collections: Anonymous





	Of Madness and Of Men

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different from my usually fics （*＾3＾）
> 
> Ghostbur isn’t a thing here, no one can see him.

Tommy is hunched over the remnants of an oak tree, breathing heavily as the heat and the sorrow slowly digs into his flesh, into his bones—when he hears it. It is faint as a whisper carried by the wind—never meant to reach his ears but he hears it anyways—and the words make his blood run cold.

“ _Poor_ _Tommy _ _..._ ” 

It’s soft and gentle and all too familiar—and Tommy ignores the screaming in his heart in place of drawing his blade (the only thing he managed to keep hidden from Dream during his last purge) as he spins and turns on his heels—his previous exhaustion all but forgotten. 

“Who’s there!?” He shouts, his voice echoing through the unending darkness of the forest and a crackle away from panic and something he refuses to acknowledge. But Tommy’s hands do not shake where they grip his blade—his stance is strong and stable because Tommy is just that—he is  _strong_ despite everything that has happened to him—he is strong, even though he doesn’t feel like it, and so Tommy’s hands do not shake even though he wants to. 

The forest falls into silence—abhorrent, cruel silence that curls softly around his ears like an old friend, just as it always does— _just as Tommy hates it_. The shadows—the forest—doesn’t answer him, of course it doesn’t. It never does and it never will and Tommy doesn’t know why he expected otherwise.

The blade falls from Tommy’s hand, the metal clinking as it touches the floor and Tommy feels his heart go with it. His knees hit the ground in a similar fashion—the pain a numb one he has grown accustomed to—as he buries his head into his hands—nails digging into his scalp far deeper than they should—and tries to ignore the terribleness that consumes his mind.

He’s going insane, Tommy thinks, less hysterical than he ought to be. He’s going insane—hearing whispers in the wind and seeing falsities in the shadows—he’s going insane  _because he wishes it were real. _

Quietly, far too quiet for anyone to hear, Tommy whispers with a voice that is half broken on his tongue and entirely piteous. “ _Wilbur_ ...” 

Tommy likes to think that the shadows curl around him in comfort—a phantom touch on his shoulder that speaks testament to the cracks that run through his mind and his heart and his sanity. 

When he laughs, it is broken and unhinged and terrible— and there is no one around to hear it. 

For the first time, Tommy is grateful for that.

Similarly, there is no one around when the tears fall from his eyes, painful and searing as they brand their way into his skin.  


That, too, Tommy is grateful for.

He ignores the way the wind caresses his neck or the way the shadows shift and morph under his eyes into something entirely foreign—Tommy is sane, _he is_ , and he does not see silhouettes of men where the shadows should be.

_ He does not. _

**Author's Note:**

> Idek bro


End file.
